


Good Dog

by mintleaftea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blowjobs, Collars, Dirty Talk, I am awful at writing smut and I apologize, M/M, NSFW, Pet Play, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintleaftea/pseuds/mintleaftea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The collar had started as a joke. Really, it had- Jason never meant to get so turned on by a jingling bell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shit at writing smut and I apologize in advance.

It had been a joke, really, an ongoing source of amusement from an offhand comment made on the Argo II from what seemed like a lifetime ago, but was really only a year. Leo had given Nico the collar, bell and all, and there were snickers around the table as they waited for his reactions.  
“You know,” Leo had said between snorts of laughter, “Because you always sneak up on everybody. I made it special.”   
Nico, to his credit, looked Leo straight in the eye and said “Thank you.” and deftly buckled the collar around his neck, staring down Leo the entire time. Leo got really quiet, really fast. Percy almost choked he was laughing so hard. “Thank Gods for Nico di Angelo.” He cackled and slapped Leo’s back and everyone else joined in the laughter.   
Everyone, that is, except Jason, who had to quickly excuse himself because the sight of the collar around Nico’s neck was doing strange things to him.

\---

“I can’t believe you’re still wearing that.” Jason huffed, and hoped he sounded annoyed and not aroused.  
“I don’t know, I kind of like it. It suits me, don’t you think?” Nico batted playfully at the bell and made in jingle, and Jason bit his lips, “All I need is some cat ears and a tail. Apparently that sort of thing is popular, nowadays.” Nico looked up at Jason, and Jason had to admit the way Nico was smirking at him was distinctively cat like. “What do you think?” Jason stopped himself from describing his words as purring.  
“I- it’s still stupid.”   
“You don’t think it’s stupid, Jason, you think it’s hot. You’re a shit liar, did you know that?” Nico smirked again as he watched Jason’s face light up.   
“I mean, it’s just-”  
“Or maybe...you’re jealous?”  
“Jealous? What would I be jealous of?”  
“This.” Nico jingled the bell again, “What, Jason, do you want your own collar?”  
“I- that isn’t what I-”  
“Not a cat though, you’re too honest for that. Maybe...yeah, a big puppy dog. You’re like a golden retriever.”   
“...is that compliment?”   
“I like Golden Retrievers,” Nico shrugged, “But only if they’re good dogs. Are you a good boy, Jason? Good boys get treats.”  
“Oh shut up, Nico.” Jason tried to ignore the heat rushing down his body and his suddenly uncomfortably tight pants. He avoided eye contact with Nico, too, because he had things to do today and he was 100% sure if he caught the glimmer of lust in the Son of Hades’s eyes, he wouldn’t be doing much else today.  
He stood up and walked toward the door, and Nico didn’t stop him. That was last that was said of that for a whole week.

\---  
Jason gulped and tried not to lose himself then and there. Nico had surprised him, sneaking up from behind in his shadow, and the jingle of that damn collar came an instant too late and Jason felt something fasten around his neck.  
“Nico, what is-”  
“Your collar, duh. It suits you. I even got tags.” He had, Jason noticed. A tag was dangling from the purple collar. He couldn’t read it, but he had a suspicion what it said. Jason had never gotten so hard, so fast.   
“Now, be a good puppy and take your clothes off, okay.” And Jason tried yet again to get the idea of a feline Nico out of his head. He did what he was told anyway, and turned around to find Nico chewing on his lip and blushing. Gods, this fucking kid was adorable even when he was being kinky. How was that even possible, it wasn’t fair. He knew Nico liked watching him strip, enjoyed taking in all of Jason’s perfectly sculpted muscles (he had been working out more since finding out Nico had a bit of a thing for muscles). Jason pulled off his shirt, making sure to flex and stretch his back. He heard Nico whimper, “Come on, Jason, good dogs don’t tease.”  
“Who said I was a good dog, Nico?”   
“Naughty dogs get punished.” Nico whispered, and Jason entertained that idea briefly while he slid slowly out of his pants and boxers and stood naked except for the collar in front of Nico.   
“Then I’ll do my best-”  
“Dogs don’t talk.”   
Jason flushed and let out a breath, resisting the urge to moan. OK, dog. Right. He could play along. Instead of moaning, Jason growled and felt a surge of satisfaction as he saw Nico shiver at the sound.  
“Good boy. Heel.” Jason approached Nico and let another low growl, remembering the sounds of the wolves. This was surprisingly easy- well, he was literally raised by wolves. Jason lurched forward and licked up the column of Nico’s neck, feeling the smaller boy shudder against him. Jason growled against his neck and nipped at his chin, finally pressing a slobbery kiss over Nico’s mouth, which he returned eagerly.   
“Gross.” Nico whispered, “Bad- bad dog. Come on now.” Jason pushed a nothing slobbery kiss against Nico’s mouth and growled.   
“Oh shit, Jason, that’s-” Nico’s hands were in Jason’s hair now, grabbing and pulling as Jason moved back to Nico’s throat- licking and nipping like a dog asserting his dominance, which, Jason thought distractedly, was sort of the point. He ran his hands under Nico’s shirt and bent down to follow his fingers with his tongue, all spit and teeth and Nico’s trembling under him. “So good, Jason, oh Gods…” Nico whimpered. OK, he had been intending to be the power in this game, but this worked too. Especially the way Jason worked his tongue around Nico’s nipples, licking and tugging and panting. Nico wrapped his fingers around Jason’s collar and gave a sharp tug which elicited a low moan from him, and Nico could feel the vibration on his chest.   
“Jason, you’re so good. So good, fuck-” Jason moved lower, scraping the tags of his collar against Nico’s stomach until he reached his zipper. Jason raked his fingernails over Nico’s chest like claws, and grabbed the zipper with his teeth, pulling it down with a yank and grinning as Nico moaned, “That’s so hot, oh gods, you’re so fantastic. Good boy, good boy, good-” Nico cried out as Jason put his mouth over Nico’s bulge, fingers tangling back in Jason’s hair.  
“D-does puppy want it?” Nico stuttered, and Jason nodded eagerly, nose bumping Nico’s dick and pressed a kiss to his crotch. “Get it boy, come on.” Jason yanked down Nico’s pants an boxers towards his thighs and immediately placed his lips on Nico’s cock.   
It was probably the messiest blowjob Jason ever gave, and apparently the collar was doing as much for Nico as it was for Jason, because it didn’t take much of Jason’s sloppy sucking and licking for Nico to start thrusting his hips. He grabbed Jason’s collar and tugged, forcing more of himself down Jason’s throat with a constant litany of “Good boy, so good, fucking fantastic, shit, oh gods Jason, good, so good, please Jason, you’re so perfect-” until all that was tumbling out of his lips were whimpers and moans and panting, all accompanied by the jingling of the bell around his neck.   
Nico came down Jason’s throat, and he moaned around Nico’s cock, doing his best to swallow all of it. ‘Good boy,’ he thought. Good boy.  
Nico practically fell on him, his knees going weak as he fell. Jason’s arms caught him and Nico gave him a dazed look. “Good boy,” he whispered, “Good puppy, Jason. That was...that was the best. You’re so fantastic, Jason, so good. So,” Nico kissed him, sloppy like before and whimpered, “The best. Thank you, Jason, fuck, that was-”  
“The hottest thing we’ve ever done? I agree.” Jason grinned, running his finger over Nico’s collar, “But if I was a good boy I get my treat, right?”   
Nico looked confused before Jason rubbed against his leg, erection obvious, and Nico flushed, “Oh gods, Jason, I didn’t- I’m sorry.”  
“It’s not like we’re done. I was a good puppy for you, Nico, but now you get to be a good kitty for me, right?” Nico blinked again and then met his grin, “Of course, puppy. But cats play by their own rules.”  
“Fine with me.” Jason grinned as the bell on Nico’s collar jingled. He had really come to enjoy that noise.


End file.
